Eating the light
by CodenameMise
Summary: Dark is and will forever be nothing and take everything. Light is everything and will continue to be everything until dark takes everything and keeps it all to itself. Because light reflects everything and when it doesn't have anything else to reflect it will become dark too. This is a story of Sasuke&Naruto, Disclaimer, Just a One Short


I understand that this is written i riddles and if you don't understand I will tell you ^^

Please enjoy the story as much as I did writing it ~

* * *

**Eating the light**

Dark is and will forever be nothing and take everything. Light is everything and will continue to be everything until dark takes everything and keeps it all to itself. Because light reflects everything and when it doesn't have anything else to reflect it will become dark too. Black body.

Once there was a little light who gave everything. The little light had a wonderful life until an evil dark came and turned everything black for the little light, now a little dark. The evil dark took everything from the little one and replaced it with void and the little dark was left with anger, hatred, revenge and frustration. The little dark lived alone with many lights around, but the little dark only took light from them and kept it hidden deep inside.

A long time ago there was born a big bright light into the world. The bright light was a sun all alone and could provide with happiness to everything and everyone with just a bright smile. The bright one was surrounded by darkness for a very long time but the bright light had so much to give so the bright one could still shine all by itself. When the bright light got older it found other lights. Not as bright as itself, but enough for the light to be able to shine without losing its own light.

A time ago the little dark and the little bright light met each other. The little dark took the light from others and became an even greater dark. The bright light on the other hand shined more and more to make the growing dark see the light it could provide with. The dark ignored the little sun and kept on taking, never returning as much as a ray of the stolen light. After a while they met each other again at an end. The dark was now bigger than the bright light and almost made it light fade away. The dark left to become the darkest of nights.

The light had used a lot of time to become once more the biggest and brightest light of them all. The bright light never gave up on the once little light. It lived to make the dark a light again and they confronted each other once more. The confrontation was long and tiring. The light shined his rays of light with all his might. The dark kept on taking the light from the bright light, just like before. The dark managed to weaken the light, but the light never stopped and kept on shining.

As the dark sucked in the last of the light in who once was a sun. The sun wasn't a light anymore, neither a dark, he was nothing. The light and the dark inside the Sun's heart had died and the dark had a hard time understanding the ashes inside of him.

The sun had told the dark before the started fighting that even from the ashes there can become light and flames. The only thing which can revive the light is the life of ashes and the glow of a phoenix. Phoenix's are born from the ashes and the sun had promised the dark that the sun would make the shining flames come back. The dark reflected upon this. It felt somewhat empty as the light had faded and grey void was left.

The dark had liked the warmth of the light it received from the sun and it wanted more of it. In the end it had taken all of the light without thinking of the consequences. The dark missed the sun. The sun it once had and the light who wanted it back even though it was a dark. The light always smiled at even the darkest night.

The dark could feel the light he had taken from the bright one. There was a spark inside the dark. It wanted the light back and the sparks inside the dark started to glow a flame, he didn't light up like the other lights but it somewhat glowed. The glowing one bent down beside the faded sun. It held onto the black body of void which once was a light.

What was seconds felt like hours to the glowing one. The regret of killing the light was massive and the glowing gave the black body, once a sun out of reach for the dark, it could now provide with fire and lightning.

The damage done was bad, really bad. But it gave the faded light half of his glow. After the new glow had given half of his lifelong stored light to the fragment of void, it sat there not knowing what to do. The glow coming from it was warm, yet sad and miserable.

The black body started to blink in a dimming light. Then the faded sun turned into a star. The light coming from it was clear and it gave hope to anyone who saw it. The now new born star woke up to see a familiar scent of glow before itself. The star was shocked but most of all happy. The glowing one hugged the star. He was a moon only to be able to shine with the light of its sun to reflect it back to the world and to show the night too could shine in its own way. As long as they now were together they would shine for each other and for the world to see.

* * *

I hope you liked it and plz review 3 It means a lot ^_^

But most of all I hope you understood it, if not ask me 3

Big kisses and hugs from Mise ~ 3


End file.
